


Jeux d'esprit et jeux de mains

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Minor Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Minor Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, Sexual Frustration, Triangle Bill Cipher, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper est juste un garçon en pleine puberté qui aimerait se masturber tranquillement. Bill pense qu'il y a moyen de rendre les chose plus amusantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeux d'esprit et jeux de mains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



Mabel n'a pas oublié sa serviette. Dipper jette un coup d'oeil sur son réveil. Selon ses statistiques, Elle va rester encore au moins dix-sept minutes dans la salle de bains, et jusqu'à trente-huit.

Dipper pourrait se moquer, parler de préoccupations de fille. Mais il aime sa soeur, et puis, il a une autre raison, plus honteuse, pour ne pas contrarier cette habitude. La puberté les a affectés de façons complémentaires.

Dipper empoigne son sexe et pense à Wendy.

Il n'ose même pas élaborer des fantasmes compliqués la mettant en scène. Il a essayé ; la honte en dépasse le plaisir. Mais rien que se rappeler son sourire, sa voix, l'odeur de ses cheveux roux, lui suffira pour  
finir au moins une fois.

"Pine Tree ! Tu expérimentes sur le degré de saleté de tes draps, ou tu es juste content de me voir ?"

Dipper laisse échapper un petit couinement. Il se couvre de son drap malgré la chaleur de l'air et celle de son corps, avant même de lever les yeux et de confirmer la présence du démon triangulaire.

"Laisse-moi tranquille."

"Ne fais pas attention à moi." continue Bill. "Je ne te jugerai pas. Je suis un démon, tu sais. Je fais bien pire avant le petit déjeûner - où je mange des bébés chats, d'ailleurs."

Dipper a envie d'expliquer que c'est privé ; mais il est à peu près aussi certain de perdre cet argument que celui sur le fait que les bébés chats ne se mangent pas.

"Je ne veux pas que tu me voies." tente-t-il d'expliquer aussi rationnellement qu'il le peut.

"Oh, c'est dommage. Parce que toutes les représentations de moi sont des portes vers ma dimension, et j'ai observé depuis le début des vacances. Jusqu'à cinq fois, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, moi et tes parties reproductives sont de vieilles connaissances."

Dipper sent ses joues s'enflammer de honte. "Mais alors pourquoi tu te montres maintenant ?"

"Parce que c'est plus amusant si tu sais que je suis là, évidemment !"

Dipper se roule sur le ventre. Son érection se rappelle douloureusement à son attention, et il se frotte contre les draps, glisse sa main entre ses cuisses. Il lui suffit d'ignorer Bill et de ne pas faire de bruit.

"C'est plus amusant aussi si tu sais que je peux voir à travers les draps si j'en ai envie." continue le démon.

Dipper remonte ses mains à la hauteur de sa tête, reste couché sur le ventre, et pense à de l'eau froide.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien ?" demande Mabel quand elle le trouve ainsi. "Désolée, j'ai pris toute l'eau chaude."

"Merci."

Mabel lui touche le front et se demande s'il n'a pas de fièvre.

* * *

Cela dure pendant des jours et Dipper pense qu'il va exploser. Seulement métaphoriquement, selon toute probabilité. Ou alors, son sexe va frotter contre quelque chose en enfilant ses vêtements, ou en combattant un monstre, et il va jouir d'un coup. Ce ne serait pas si mal. Mais il n'en est pas encore là, malheureusement.

Il en est seulement au stade où à chaque fois qu'il tente de s'isoler sous la douche ou dans les toilettes, Bill apparaît devant lui, et, sans un mot, lui lance un regard enjôleur en battant caricaturalement de la paupière.

Le sang de Dipper lui bat aux oreilles, son érection lui semble dure à casser du verre. Mais c'est devenu personnel, maintenant. Il est hors de question qu'il donne au démon cette satisfaction.

Il met deux caleçons l'un sur l'autre le matin ; cela n'empêche pas qu'il est devenu plus talentueux pour placer des objets devant son entre-jambes ou pour croiser les jambes en calculant soigneusement les angles qu'il l'a jamais été. Cela inclut l'époque où il travaillait avec Wendy en maillot de bains.

* * *

L'eau chaude coule sur sa peau, et Dipper vérifie l'absence de triangle à proximité - de fenêtres dimensionnelles comme de démons insupportables. Ce n'est jamais que la troisième fois qu'il essaie aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement, Bill est encore au rendez-vous, l'observe. S'il avait une bouche, Dipper serait certain qu'elle rirait de lui.

"Si tu veux tellement voir !" s'exclame-t-il, tremblant de frustration, "pourquoi tu ne recommences pas à faire semblant de ne pas être là ? Ca me fera des vacances !"

"Parce que, Pine Tree, je l'ai assez vu sous tous les angles. Maintenant, je voudrais savoir quelles sont les différences quand je te regarde. Il y aura des différences, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu n'insisterais pas tant. Disons que je suis intéressé."

Rationnellement, il n'y en a pas. Et pourtant, cet oeil qui le regarde, et que Dipper regarde, change tout.

"Je ne le ferai pas tant que tu es là !" s'exclame-t-il d'une voix hardie, malgré sa frustration. "Et n'importe quel être humain ferait la même chose, pour ton information !"

Bill émet un petit rire de gorge. "Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Mais il semble que la situation est bloquée. Je te propose un petit jeu pour régler la situation. Es-tu bon pour dire la vérité ?"

"Certainement meilleur que toi." grogne Dipper. Il devrait réfléchir plus avant de parler, mais l'excitation lui tord le ventre et le cerveau comme une serviette qu'on presse.

"Alors ce sera notre jeu !" s'exclame Bill. "Nous nous posons des questions à la suite, et le premier qui ment ou qui refuse de répondre a perdu."

Dipper hésite. Mais il a l'impression que Bill peut lire dans sa tête - il le peut, n'est-ce pas ? - alors il a plus à gagner que lui.

"Et si je gagne tu me laisseras tranquille ?" demande-t-il. "Pas juste cette fois, les autres fois ?"

"Promis !"

"Et si tu gagnes, je... d'accord, je me toucherai devant toi." dit Dipper. Ses joues sont rouges, et sa voix et tremblante. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à dire les mots.

"Ah non, ça je l'aurai de toute façon. Si je gagne, tu me laisseras te toucher."

Dipper aimerait que cette idée diminue son excitation. Il pourrait mieux penser. Mais son corps en est à de telles limites qu'il semble que plus rien ne puisse y arriver.

"Tu n'as pas de forme physique." se rappelle-t-il. "Tu ne peux rien toucher."

"Ooooh, même dans cet état tu es toujours brillant, Pine Tree !" C'est aussi parce que Dipper est toujours ébranlé et troublé que cette simple phrase suffit à le faire rougir. "Disons que tu aurais l'impression que je te touche ; à part cela, rien n'arrivera à ton corps ni à ton esprit. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai gentil."

"D'accord !" s'exclame Dipper, avec l'impression de sauter d'un précipice. "Je commence ! Comment peut-on faire pour te vaincre ?"

"Je vais te décevoir, Pine Tree. Aucune idée. Si je voyais un cas, j'aurais déjà détruit toute possibilité qu'il se réalise un jour, sûr. Si je suis vaincu, ce sera forcément par surprise. C'est l'idée, pas vrai ? Donc, toujours à toi de chercher."

Dipper est effectivement déçu. Il voudrait accuser Bill de mensonge, mais ce serait de la mauvaise foi. Cette réponse semble crédible.

Et maintenant, c'est à Bill de lui poser une question. Dipper, par réflexe, se dissimule derrière une serviette inutile. Elle ne bloque apparemment pas la vue de Bill, mais lui ne veut pas voir sa propre érection.

"Raconte-moi les fois où tu as fantasmé sur moi." exige le triangle, croisant ses petites jambes.

Tu rêves, voudrait pouvoir crier Dipper. Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur toi. Mais il n'oublie pas les règles du jeu. Qu'est-ce qui est plus important, gagner, ou ne pas dire à Bill ce qu'il sait de toute façon sans doute déjà ?

"Jamais avant que tu joues ce petit jeu avec moi !" s'exclame-t-il. "C'est la faute de qui si je n'en peux plus ? Il m'est arrivé d'imaginer que plutôt que d'arrêter, j'allais continuer, j'allais jouir dans ton oeil infernal, j'allais te coller contre le mur et me frotter contre toi de force jusqu'à ce que... mais tu es un démon, ce n'est pas possible, ça n'a pas de sens."

La pupille de Bill s'étrécit. "J'aime t'entendre dire la vérité, Pine Tree." susurre-t-il. "J'espère te répondre aussi bien et de façon aussi satisfaisante."

Dipper sent un frisson de honte lui parcourir tout le corps. "Pourquoi tu me poursuis comme ça ?" demande-t-il, sans même réfléchir. "Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ?"

Bill ricane doucement. "Choisis. Ce sont deux questions différentes, avec des réponses différentes."

"Pourquoi je t'intéresse ?" demande Dipper. Il craint que la réponse à la première question soit juste "Pour te faire du mal."

"Oh, comme c'est embarrassant, Pine Tree." minaude Bill. "J'aime ta naïveté, et j'aime jouer avec toi, mais j'aime aussi comment tu es assez intelligent pour être un défi, pour me surprendre. Tu derais être prévisible, avec tes principes, mais non. Tu es à la fois mignon et intriguant."

Dipper rougit. "C'est la vérité ?" demande-t-il, troublé et furieux et, malgré lui-même, flatté.

"Certainement ? Tu crois que je te dirais des trucs aussi gênants, si je ne voulais pas gagner ?"

Dipper voudrait que Bill lui mente et s'en aille, mais il voudrait aussi que ce soit vrai.

"Mon tour !" s'exclame le démon. "Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te plait chez moi ?"

"Rien !" s'exclame Dipper.

"Tu es sûr ?"

Il n'est pas sûr. Mais il ne veut pas aller fouiller dans les recoins de son esprit. Il ne veut pas se rappeler...

"Rien, je te dis !"

...ce qu'il vient juste de ressentir alors que Bill le complimentait, la façon dont cela le fait se sentir spécial...

"Menteur !"

...ni la façon dont il l'a fait rire parfois, dont son pouvoir l'a fasciné en même temps qu'il le terrifiait...

"Je ne... je ne mens pas." Le voix de Dipper est mal assurée. Il a perdu ? Il a menti ? Comment a-t-il pu perdre ? Mais il sait que Bill a raison, et pourtant, il n'est toujours pas certain d'avoir fait le mauvais choix.

"Tu sais, Pine Tree, si tu as fait exprès de perdre, je suis flatté." murmure Bill. Il se rapproche de lui et pose une petite main sur son érection.

Dipper n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher, tenu par ses promesses (c'est ridicule, c'est un démon, ça ne compte pas). Il sursaute à ce contact, cependant. Il imaginait... il ne sait pas ce qu'il imaginait, peut-être qu'il masturberait pendant que Bill le toucherait avec curiosité, le pincerait un peu, des choses qu'il pourrait négliger.

Mais la main de Bill est à la fois douce et ferme, et Dipper n'est pas certain d'avoir envie de rappeler quel était son plan. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Tu as presque treize ans, rationalise-t-il. Tes hormones te poussent à faire des choses stupides, c'est même comme cela que tout a commencé. Tu as déjà eu des érections sur quelque chose d'encore plus absurde qu'un triangle. Et si tu fermes les yeux, peut-être que...

La deuxième main de Bill rejoint la première, devient plus joueuse, plus insistante. Les jambes de Dipper deviennent faibles ; il s'appuie contre le mur.

"Si tu veux le faire, dépêche-toi !" s'exclame-t-il d'une voix qu'il voudrait autoritaire, qui est juste geignarde.

"Oh, j'aime tes _besoins_ , Pine Tree." lui répond une voix moqueuse. Dipper a tellement honte, mais Bill appuie sur son sexe et il gémit si fort que si la phrase continue, il ne l'a pas entendu. Il ne réalise même pas vraiment qu'il donne des coups de reins frénétiques et désordonnés, que ses mains ont trouvé ses tétons et les malaxent convulsivement.

Il jouit entre les mains de Bill, agité de violentes secousses, le corps et le cerveau en ébullition. Il a perdu la notion du temps, mais cela a été si vite, une minute, pas plus ? Enfin il ouvre les yeux ; Bill le regarde avec un plissement amusé au coin de l'oeil, et ne semble pas avoir été couvert de son sperme, pour information.

"C'est bien, tu es un gentil garçon qui tient ses promesses. Et tu vois, tu peux même en tirer profit. A la prochaine, Pine Tree ! Je penserai à toi !"

Il se dissout dans l'air, et Dipper reste seul. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui vient de se produire. Il tente de se rappeler la sensation, mais déjà tout est flou dans sa tête.

...et déjà son sexe se durcit à nouveau.

(Cela fait des jours.)

Il en caresse le bout, essaie de se rappeler comment Bill le touchait. Puis il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire, rougit. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Ne peut-il pas juste faire comme d'habitude ?

Alors qu'il aiguillonne et presse furieusement son sexe, il se demande si Bill l'observe en ce moment.

Il se demande s'il reviendra.


End file.
